The invention relates to an absorbent medium for improving the printability of a substrate, a transfer film with such an absorbent medium, a security element with such an absorbent medium, a method for personalizing a security element and a personalized security document manufactured in this way.
In order to increase the protection against forgery and misuse of security documents, personalization features, e.g. names, dates of birth, serial numbers, passport photographs or graphic codes, can be applied to security elements. For example, inkjet printing is suitable for this.
Precisely in the case of optically variable security elements, however, the problem arises that the aqueous inks often used for this adhere poorly to such security elements and often require very long drying times.
This makes the production and processing of security elements personalized in such a way difficult and increases wastage during production.